What A Difference An Outfit Makes
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: It's incredible really, what a simple outfit change can do. Established SQ, AU version of 4x10.


_A short SQ oneshot that popped into my head. Established SQ, AU 4x10. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

It's incredible really, what a simple outfit change can do.

For Emma, it proves to her the reality of the curse they're facing. Yes, she'd seen the fighting in the streets but with Regina, a part of her had still hoped that the darkness would elude her, that's something Emma has never stopped hoping and probably never will.

She knows her plan to use hate to dissolve the ribbons is probably a long-shot but it's the only plan she's got. She needs strong emotions, strong anger and fury and hate and she knows just the place to get it. Emma understands Regina, connects to her and whilst that gives them wonderful moments, it means that Emma knows exactly what buttons to push even if it breaks her heart to hurt the woman she loves.

Even if the woman she's about to face is Regina at her darkest self it's still Regina and Emma loathes to hurt Regina. She always has and that hasn't changed. She only supported Regina locking herself away for fear of others hurting her but as it turns out, even at her darkest point, Regina can still be the one to save them all.

She creeps down the vault and finds Regina sitting there waiting, as if she knew Emma would come for her. She probably did, no curse could fully their bond and sense for one another after all.

It's as she sees her that reality hits home. She's seen the Evil Queen once but it was the past. It was Regina's past. Seeing an Evil Queen outfit on the present Regina just doesn't fit right to Emma. She's used to a confident, sexy look via power suits and skirts. She's used to the Regina who will wear comfy clothes in private as a sign that she feels safe and happy with those who love her.

This Evil Queen outfit is none of that. It's all black and leather and screams power from every seam. It's a display of power and darkness and it fits like a well-worn mask, one that Regina had worn for years.

"Whoa," is all Emma manages when she first sees the woman. It's the outfit that hammers home for her that in spite of her hopes this is not her Regina, this is not the Regina she knows and loves but a far darker, eviler entity all together. This is the darkness Regina never wanted her to see. She knows why. She knows that Regina fears that once Emma sees her dark side she'll leave.

She won't.

Emma will never leave. She loves Regina for who she is now and that will never change. If anything it gives her even more determination to break this damn curse so she can return everyone to their true selves and tell Regina that she loves her and that she's not going anywhere.

* * *

><p>As she walks through the snowy streets beside Elsa and Anna, Emma's eyes scan the crowd for her family. The first people to engulf her are her family and she hugs them greedily as if afraid they might slip away from her. She rarely hugs them like this but sometimes she needs the comfort to cling and god she's glad they understand that.<p>

The next person to sprint into her arms is Henry and she holds him close grinning as she realises he is safe and well and that no harm came to him. She knew it wouldn't. She trusted Regina to keep him safe just she like she will always trust her. She hugs Henry and looks up meeting eyes she knows so well.

Not cold and full of rage, loneliness, misery and vengeance like the ones of the Evil Queen but the warm, soft gaze of a woman who loves her.

She smiles as she looks Regina up and down.

It's incredible what an outfit change can do.

Regina has shredded the Evil Queen regalia and god is Emma glad. Regina has chosen the path of good and light for so long now that to succumb back into the darkness, even symbolically, would be terrifying. Emma doesn't want that for Regina. She wants her to succeed, to be loved, to know good and be good and Regina is doing just that.

It's one of the reasons she feared this curse so. She feared that once people had had a taste of their darkest selves they might lose themselves to it. Luckily for her she's seen that the people of Storybrooke know who they want to be.

Luckily for her Regina does and Emma doesn't think she's been so happy to see a pantsuit and trendy coat in her entire life. She releases Henry who hugs his Mom tightly before she steps closer. She smiles as she folds Regina into her embrace, her arms wrapping snugly around Regina's back as she clings tightly to someone she cannot bear to lose. Henry grins from beside them as he moves to hug his grandparents, a family all reunited.

Regina's hands cling tight to her own back and Emma knows why. They cling for the same reasons, today especially. Emma kisses the top of her head before tilting Regina's chin up so she can look her in the eye, "I love you," she says before kissing her softly.

A tear tracks down Regina's cheek, "Even now?"

Emma smiles, "She may be your darkest self Regina but she's not who you are now. Your outfit proves that."

"My outfit?" Regina asks.

Emma chuckles, "Yeah. Your EQ clothes were all dark and power hungry, they were symbolic of the darkness consuming you and everything else. They were a display, a pretty damn convincing one but they're not you anymore. They don't suit you anymore, don't get me wrong you were still crazy hot but those clothes just reminded me of who you were and you changed out of them right after the curse broke which tells me that you know who you are too."

"I do," Regina reassures her, "I know who I am and who I want to be and I'm glad you know too."

"I'll always know," Emma promises.

"And I'll always love you," Regina replies kissing her, "Even if you do provoke me into throwing fireballs at you…"

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
